


Ladi's Name

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Celebrations, Community: _trouble_fics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for   /prompt :  SGA # 8. Ronon/Male of your choice - Satedan biology is a little different than ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladi's Name

Ronon looked about his family’s quarters and smiled at the mess, it had been a great day followed by a hell of a party.  
It took a lot of planning to get Ladi’s naming day just right. He and Radek wanted the day to be special, let everyone in Ladi’s life know what they meant to them. Everyone had been so supportive through his pregnancy. He was worried about the reaction people would have to he and Radek expecting their first child.

As far as Ronon could tell, they had no knowledge of the beo ortus. Satedan’s had thought they were the only race to have the Blessing. The warrior in him always questioned if the other races would admit to if they had it as well.

On Sateda, the secrecy was their most sacred law. No outsiders would ever know about it.

Ronon’s own family had more blessings than most; he knew that most people thought the Wraith had made him a runner because of his fighting skills. That was true his fighting skills were part of why they wanted him.

They had information on whose family had the blessing; that is why he was not culled. They informed him that when he was captured that he would be bred with the other skilled runners, for the next generation of guards. They told him that all his future children would have the honor of guarding the Queen.

“Thinking of the past?” Radek asked as he skimmed his fingers down the side of Ronon’s neck, and gently guided him to the couch. He knew Ronon needed a break after the long day and all the work he put into the party. “You made them proud; no one can fault anything you have done. I know that a non-Satedan is never to know about the miracles like our Ladi. They would understand that you are in a unique situation, you do not have the option of being able to go home or just away until you had our precious boy. Could you imagine if you left me and came back with a son? Everyone knows we are in a relationship, a very serious relationship. Do you think it would go over well that you cheated on me and brought your child home for us to raise? The pain of me having to introduce my son as my step son, hearing my own flesh and blood was born of an affair between his father and a common... whore?” Radek had held all of this in for many months so he would not upset his lover, he knew that he did not have an easy pregnancy, and did not wish to make it worse.

“I am glad we had the ceremony here, Teyla was the best choice to officiate.” Ronon wanted the subject changed.

 

They both were remembering the shock at Ladi’s ceremony.

It was a small ceremony yet everyone who mattered to the men was there.

Teyla held Ladi high above her head and proclaimed loudly for all to hear, “Ladislav the name chosen by your parents. In the language of the life giver it means glorious rule.

You have the right to both Dex and Zelenka for both claim you before all who stand here in body and in spirit.

She then looked at men and asked if his inner spirit name had been reviled .

She gazed out at the small crowd and explained that all Satedan’s have an inner spirit that can only be know to those that are present at their naming ceremony. That it will forever bind the child to the namesake and nothing shall ever come between them. That only the strongest people get to be an inner spirit guide. The life carrier always picks the spirit name.

Are you ready to share the name?” she asked and Ronon nodded in return.

“What qualities will this name evoke in young Ladi?” she asked him.

Ronon spoke with the pride of his son in his every word, “He will be graced with a sharp mind and quick wit. He will have inner strength and bravery when needed most. He will always look for the best answer and not the quickest. He will not back down easily from what he knows to be right.”

What is the name you give him in front of your brethren and the fallen?” She handed Ladi over to his parents so she could wrap him in a cloth with the families crest on it.

“Meredith” Ronon said loudly and clearly.

There was a gasp or two from those gathered, as Teyla finished with the blessing.

Later in their quarters they heard Woolsey saying,” who is going to tell Ronon he just named his future warrior son a girl’s name?”

Ronon calmly replied all be it a little sternly, “In the Milk Way Meredith may be a girls name, In the Pegasus Galaxy it is a name for smart warriors, and the ones who use their brains over their muscles.”

That being said he placed Ladi onto Rodney’s lap.

Ronon turned to Radek and asked, “You will make copies of the picture of Rodney when I dropped Ladi onto his lap?”

“New screen savers for the science department” Radek agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Beo: to bless.
> 
> Basilicas: royal, princely


End file.
